1. Field
The following description relates to a semiconductor element and a method for producing the same, and to a semiconductor element of a triple poly structure and a method for producing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
A semiconductor element of a triple poly structure has a plurality of gate polies and a center poly in one trench.
This semiconductor element and the method of producing the same impose limitations in that a whole process is complicated because a via hole can be connected with a top metal after forming the vial hole by using separate masks during the processes of contact etches for an upper portion of the center poly and an upper portion of a p-body region.
In addition, if a contact process is performed with an upper metal through separate masks as usual, a severe metal difference caused therefrom occurs, and thus, a proceeding process followed by the succeeding process could bring a number of difficulties.